Play With Death 5
by Yuki Shirou - YN
Summary: “Segalanya dari awal sejak aku berkenalan dan bertetangga denganmu. Aku membencimu, penampilanmu, dan segalanya darimu.” jelasku tajam. OOC, Chara-death, Oneshot! Err... Review?
1. Chapter 1

**PLAY WITH DEATH 5 (Sequel)**

Haihoo! Yuki datang! Sejak iseng membaca fic Play with Death buatan AA, saya juga tertarik membuat satu fic lagi! Tapi gak nyambung sama terusannya sih... *memandang jauh*

Oke, seperti yang sering dikatakan AA, jangan kaget kalau ada OOC dari karakter-karakter disini. Siap membaca? Selamat membacaa!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon and its characters. I do not own too Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and its characters. I do not own this idea because its owned by my best friend, Anisha Asakura.

--

--- (Gray's POV)---

Aku berjalan membawa seorang gadis berambut hitam lebat sepinggang menuju gua winter mine di lantai terbawah, lantai sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan. Lantai inilah tempat terakhirku bertemu gadis yang kubawa saat ini.

"Jadi, Gray-kun," panggil gadis itu akrab. "Ini tempat kau biasa bermain dan bersembunyi, ya?"

"Iya," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Ini adalah tempat yang selalu kupakai untuk menyendiri. Apalagi, tak ada seorangpun yang mampu sampai ke lantai ini selain aku."

"Sepertinya kau memang orang yang punya tempat senyaman dan rahasia seperti ini ya. Sesuai yang kuduga sejak kita pertama kali bertetangga." sahut Aja sambil menginjakkan kakinya ke gua lantai terbawah. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Gray-kun."

Aku mencoba memasang senyum sesopan mungkin. "Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau menyukaiku, Gray-kun?" tanya Aja dengan nada penuh yakin.

"Ahaha, kenapa mendadak bertanya begitu?" tanyaku sambil tertawa basa-basi.

"Kau tahu kalau aku mengencani ayahmu, kan?" tanya Aja. "Kami berbicara banyak hal akhir-akhir ini. Mengenai apa yang akan kita lakukan di waktu-waktu kedepan. Mengenai hidup kita bersama, dan lain-lainnya."

-_-_-_-_-

_Flashback_

_Aku berjalan mendekati ibu dan ayah yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Dengan riangnya aku duduk di sebelah ayah dan ibu dan memakan sarapanku secepat mungkin, tak sabar untuk bermain dengan Trent dan Rick._

"_Gray," panggil ibu._

"_Ya, ibu?" tanyaku. Kulihat sosok beliau sedang memberikan susu untuk adikku satu-satunya. Ann, adikku yang masih kecil, meminum susu yang diberikan beliau dengan tenang._

_Beliau tersenyum padaku. "Begini... Ibu..."_

-_-_-_-_-

"Kau takkan bisa menikahi ayahku." sahutku pelan.

"Hah?" tanya Aja heran.

"Aku tak peduli kalau kau mengencani ayahku. Tapi aku takkan mengijinkanmu menikahi beliau." potongku tajam.

"Ah... Ahahaha." Aja tertawa kecil. "Kupikir kau takkan mengerti setelah kujelaskan lebih dalam, tapi ternyata sebagai anak sulung ayahmu kau pintar juga membaca situasi."

"Aku terkejut kau kaget dengan reaksiku."

"Sudah kuduga. Sejak dulu setiap aku mengunjungi rumah kalian, kau selalu kabur bersama Ann-chan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu apa yang tidak kau sukai padaku?" tanya Aja sambil menunduk sedikit ke arah mukaku.

"Segalanya dari awal sejak aku berkenalan dan bertetangga denganmu. Aku membencimu, penampilanmu, dan segalanya darimu." jelasku tajam.

"Sempurna!" Aja bertepuk tangan. "Karena aku membencimu juga! Ahahahahahaha! JADI, APA YANG KAU MAU DARIKU, HAH?!" bentak Aja kasar.

"Jangan atur-atur lagi kehidupan rumah tangga kami." jawabku. "Lagipula, seperti yang kukatakan, aku takkan mengijinkanmu menikah dengan ayahku."

"Ahahaha! Kau takkan bisa menghalangi kami. Kau tahu kenapa?" Aja mendekatiku sambil berbisik di telingaku. "Aku hamil."

-_-_-_-_-

_Flashback_

"_... Ibu hamil, Gray. Kau akan punya adik lagi." sahut ibu dengan tersenyum._

_Aku ikut terbelalak gembira._

_Ayah manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum, mengerti karena aku memang masih polos saat itu..._

-_-_-_-_-

"KAU BOHONG!!!" teriakku kencang, membuat Aja tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa harus bohong? Aku tidak bohong, kok." bela Aja pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku segera mengepalkan tanganku. "Aku melihat segala yang kaulakukan. Kau hancurkan rumah tangga kami, membuat ibuku tak terselamatkan, dan membuat Ann nyaris mati keracunan alkohol! Kau sejak dulu selalu menyiksa keluarga kami! Sejak awal aku memang tak menyukaimu dari tingkahmu yang sialan itu! Aku tahu segalanya dan semua permainan menjijikanmu itu!" teriakku terus menerus tanpa henti, memberikan rentetan-rentetan masa lalu yang menyedihkan melayang keluar dari mulutku, seakan-akan mengeluarkan jarum-jarum beracun dari hatiku yang tertusuk tanpa henti.

Aja memasang senyum licik. "Hee, jadi kau tahu semuanya ya..." Aja menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "... Ngomong-ngomong ini adalah tempat dimana seorangpun takkan bisa kesini, kan?"

Aku menyundut pandanganku pada Aja. Apa yang mau dilakukannya?

"Tak ada siapapun yang dapat sampai ke tempat ini selain kau, kan?" tambah Aja.

PLAKK!

Aku terkejut. Aja menamparku hingga membuat topiku terjatuh.

JRET

Aja menjambak rambutku. "DASAR ANAK BRENGSEK! Aku sudah hampir berhasil mendapatkan bisnis ayahmu yang menggiurkan itu! Takkan kubiarkan kau menghancurkan usahaku sejak dulu sampai sekarang!" teriaknya sambil mencekikku dan menjatuhkanku ke tanah. "MATI KAU!"

Aku mulai merasakan sesak dan panas. Gua winter mine ini memang paling terdalam, ditambah lagi cengkraman kedua tangan Aja pada leherku membuatku sulit bernapas di tempat yang kurang oksigen ini.

"Tenang saja... Aku takkan membunuhmu... Tapi aku takkan bisa mendapatkan orang yang bisnisnya sangat menguntungkan seperti ayahmu... Lagipula aku sudah memutuskan untuk kabur setelah mendapatkan semua uang miliknya..." Aja berbisik perlahan sambil sibuk mencekikku tanpa henti.

Aku makin merasa sesak. Kuraba-raba tanah, untuk mencari sesuatu untuk menghentikan gadis gila ini. Tangan kananku mulai meraba sebongkah batu karang tajam. Tanpa ragu langsung saja kugores pinggang gadis itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!!!" teriak Aja kesakitan, memegangi pinggangnya yang berdarah dan menjauhiku sebentar.

Aku langsung memakai lagi topiku sambil mengatur pernapasanku kembali. Kalau saja tak kulukai gadis itu, bisa saja aku mati konyol disini! "Uhuk, uhuk..."

"Sialan!" Aja merintih berkali-kali sambil menahan sakit di pinggangnya. Dia sedang berjongkok memegangi pinggangnya yang mulai meneteskan darah.

Aku yang sudah menyiapkan sebatang besi sepanjang satu meter dari ranselku, langsung kukeluarkan dan kuangkat tinggi-tinggi dan kuhujamkan tanpa henti ke bagian atas tubuh Aja.

"Tu... Tunggu, apa yang akan kau—" perkataan Aja langsung terputus dan disambung kembali dengan teriakan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

"MATI! Mati! Mati! MATILAH KAU!!!" teriakku tanpa henti sambil terus menghujamkan batangan besi tajam itu ke muka serta badan bagian atas Aja, disertai darah muncrat dari luka yang kuhasilkan. Aku tak peduli dan terus saja menyerangnya sampai dia tak bernyawa.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan batangan besi yang sudah basah oleh darah, aku berhenti menyerang dan melihat keadaan Aja. Muka Aja sudah hampir tak beraturan dengan darah dimana-mana. Aku masih sibuk mengatur napas karena melakukan tindakan itu tanpa persiapan yang cukup dan masih agak sesak karena cekikan Aja tadi. Setelah pernapasanku agak normal, aku langsung mengambil sekop dan kukubur Aja pelan-pelan.

--- Outside of Winter Mine ---

Aku tak peduli meski seragamku kotor karena darah gadis itu. Yang penting keluargaku selamat dari ancaman gadis itu. Gadis itu sudah tak ada. Ya.

Aku langsung berlari menuju Inn. Masih agak dini hari, makanya aku bisa keluar masuk rumah dengan tenang.

--- Doug's Inn ---

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil menyimpan seragam blacksmithku yang basah karena darah Aja tadi.

"Siapa itu?"

Aku menoleh. Oh, ternyata Ann rupanya. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku hanya... Mau ke kamar mandi aja kok." Ann mengucek sebelah matanya. "Niichan sedang apa?"

"Ssst..." aku menempatkan jari telunjukku ke kedua bibirku. "Kau ke kamar mandi saja dan tidur, oke?"

Pandangan mata adik semata wayangku melemah, dan Ann hanya mengangguk saja sebagai respon. Setelah ke kamar mandi, Ann lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Aku juga langsung kembali ke kamar, melupakan segala yang terjadi semalaman, dan tidur menuju alam mimpi.

--

Selesai...

BRAK GABRUK KAPAW GUBRAK BRAK

Ampun!! Ampun!!! *dilempar kulkas sama para author* Maaf gue emang lagi gak mood trusin fic bersambung yang lain!! Gue minta maaf!!

*terus diserang*

G... Gue nantikan review andaa!! *kabur sebelum dilempar lemper*


	2. Chapter 2

**PLAY WITH DEATH 5 (Sequel)**

Haihoo! Yuki datang lagi! Yuki penasaran banget kalau seandainya chapter awal ada terusannya... Lahirlah chapter kelanjutannya!

Oke, seperti yang sering dikatakan AA, jangan kaget kalau ada OOC dari karakter-karakter disini. Siap membaca? Selamat membacaa!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon and its characters. I do not own too Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and its characters. I do not own this idea because its owned by my best friend, Anisha Asakura.

--

--- (Gray's POV)---

== Doug's Inn ==

Sudah setahun berlalu. Manna dan Duke menutup kemana kepergian satu-satunya anak perempuan mereka dengan mengatakan pada seisi kota bahwa gadis itu telah pergi entah kemana karena tingkah Duke yang selalu tenggelam dalam nikmatnya alkohol wine. Dengan mudahnya seisi kota percaya dengan perkataan ibu-ibu berisik tukang gosip itu. Syukurlah kalau seandainya kematian Aja tak diketahui orang selama-lamanya.

"Gray-kun! Gray-kun!" panggil Claire.

"Eh—Ah?" aku menoleh ke arah Claire. Dia adalah sahabat—sahabat pertamaku, satu-satunya teman yang mau dekat denganku.

"Dari tadi kau melamun terus. Kayaknya kamu lagi capek ya? Apa lebih baik aku pulang saja?" tanya Claire sambil memasang senyum kekhawatiran padaku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Tak ada apa-apa kok... Aku cuma sedang melamun saja. Tadi aku mengajakmu bicara tentang apa?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Begini, Gray-kun!" jawab Claire dengan semangat. "Besok kamu ke winter mine, kan? Aku ingin mencari batu-batu mulia dan uang! Boleh kan aku ikut bertambang denganmu ke winter mine besok? Kumohooooooon~~~~!" pinta Claire sambil membentuk kedua tangannya tanda memohon padaku.

"Eh—Hah? Eh, memangnya kau kuajak ya?" tanyaku grogi.

"Memang iya! Hanya aja tadi Gray-kun malah melamun..." jawab Claire sambil mengangguk. "Boleh ya, Gray-kun?"

"Eeeng..."

"Lagipula, aku lagi butuh uang banyak untuk membeli banyak makanan-makanan hewan! Sekarang uangku sedang habis karena baru saja meng-upgrade rumahku! Kumohon, Gray-kun!"

"Eng..." aku berpikir sebentar. "... Eng, bolehlah. Nanti kubawa kau ke winter mine besok."

"Horeee!" Claire langsung meloncat-loncat penuh semangat. "Kalau begitu, kita ketemuan di toko kakekmu jam 11 siang besok, ya!"

Aku melambai saja pada Claire yang mulai menjauh dariku, sedangkan aku sendiri kembali ke lantai dua untuk bersiap-siap mandi.

-=- Next day -=-

Aku membuka jendela kamarku. Butiran-butiran salju putih yang mungil turun dari langit kelabu. Aku tersenyum. Sudah musim dingin. Sudah setahun sejak kematian Aja. Artinya sudah setahun aku terbebas dari kekangan orang lain yang ingin menguasai kehidupan rumah tangga kami.

"Oh, ya... Mandi dulu..." aku segera memakai topiku, mengambil handuk yang menggantung dibalik pintu kamarku, dan menuju kamar mandi. Air panas langsung mengalir ke sekujur tubuhku, membuatku merasa lebih hangat. Sengaja kupasang airnya dengan suhu panas, agar efek panas dari air memanaskan diriku hingga membuatku tahan menghadapi dinginnya hari pertama musim dingin ini.

Seusai mandi, aku segera menuju meja makan, yang sudah lengkap dengan makanan-makanan enak buatan ayah dan Ann, dan menyambut mereka. "Selamat pagi..."

"Pagi, Gray." jawab Doug dengan senyum ramah. "Pagi ini agak dingin, makanya makanlah sarapan selagi panas."

"Pagi, Gray-niichan!" sapa Ann semangat. "Nih, aku baru aja buatkan cokelat panas untuk kakak! Habiskan ya!"

"Baik, baik..." jawabku perlahan. Ann tersenyum sambil menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas di mug biru tua dengan gambar bunga lavender biru favoritku. Langsung saja kuteguk cokelat panas itu sambil habis, lalu memakan roti bakar dengan selai arbei yang dibuatkan oleh ayahku.

"Hari ini kakak kerja lagi ya, kak?" tanya Ann sambil menyuapkan sesendok cokelat panas.

"Iya." jawabku datar.

"Boleh titip cokelat panas untuk kakek dan Claire-chan, nggak?" tanya Ann lagi.

"Iya. Nanti saja saat aku mau berangkat." jawabku lagi.

"Boleh aku titipkan pisau cincang nggak? Harus diasah karena sudah agak tumpul, tuh." tanya Ann lagi.

"Iya. Nanti saja saat aku mau berangkat." jawabku jengkel.

"Okelah, kalau begitu." Ann langsung tersenyum sambil meneguk cokelat panasnya yang terakhir.

Setelah acara sarapan yang tenang, aku segera mengambil syal hitamku dan melingkarkannya ke leherku. Setelah itu, aku menuju dapur untuk pamit pergi kerja pada adik dan ayahku. "Aku mau pergi kerja dulu, Ann, yah."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Gray." jawab Doug yang masih sibuk membuat lunch box.

"Ini cokelat panas dan pisaunya kak!!!" Ann mengacungkan pisau cincang yang sudah agak tua dan tiga gelas plastik yang sudah dibungkus plastik putih yang cukup panas saat kupegang.

"Oke. Aku kembali jam 2, seperti biasa." jawabku sambil pergi.

== Saibara's Blacksmith Shop ==

Aku melangkah masuk ke toko kakekku.

"Gray, kau terlambat 10 menit. Sebagai muridku, kau tak boleh seenaknya terlambat pergi kerja seperti ini." omel Saibara tenang. Masih untung beliau tak berteriak daripada seperti saat pertama kali aku kerja disini. Aku benar-benar diomeli habis-habisan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, kek." jawabku tenang. "Sekarang boleh aku masuk dan bekerja?"

"Humph... Silahkan." Saibara menghela napas angkuh lalu mempersilahkanku masuk. "Ada perlu apa lagi?"

"Ini..." aku memberikan sekantong gelas plastik berisi cokelat panas. "Ini buatan Ann. Untuk kakek."

Rona kemerahan karena merasakan panasnya cokelat panas muncul di pipi Saibara yang sedikit terhalang karena janggutnya yang panjang dan putih. Saibara hanya mengangguk saja sebagai respon. "... Ada lagi?"

"Ini." Aku memperlihatkan sebuah pisau cincang dari Ann tadi. "Diminta buat diasah."

"Untuk sekarang, tugasmu asah saja dulu pisau ini. Nanti kusuruh yang lain lagi." potong Saibara sambil menujukkanku ke arah gurindam. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengasah pisau cincang itu.

TING TING!

Bel toko berbunyi, tanda ada pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat siang!" sapa pelanggan itu. Aku menoleh sedikit ke arah pelanggan itu. Oh, itu Claire.

"Selamat datang, Claire." sapa Saibara perlahan. "Ada yang ingin kau perbaiki?"

"Aku diajak Gray-kun untuk bertambang ke winter mine hari ini! Boleh kupinjam Gray-kun sehari saja ya? Komohooooooon!" pinta Claire dengan menggunakan cara yang sama saat dia memohon padaku kemarin.

"Hem... Ya sudahlah, kalian boleh pergi." suruh Saibara. Claire langsung berlari menuju ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Yuk, pergi, Gray-kun!" ucap Claire dengan penuh semangat.

"... Baiklah..." jawabku pelan sambil membawa 2 gelas plastik cokelat panas, dan segera menuju winter mine.

== Entry of Winter Mine ==

"Waaah!" mulut Claire menganga kagum. "Keren! Danau Kappa-nya membeku dan menjadi jalan menuju winter mine!" pujinya.

"Nah. Karena kau sahabatku, aku akan mengajakmu ke lantai terbawah winter mine ini." aku tersenyum pada Claire.

"Wah?! Serius nih Gray-kun?!" teriak Claire tak peracaya. "Wah, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, Gray-kun!!!" teriak Claire sambil menyentuh kedua tanganku yang tak bersarung seperti tangan Claire.

"Ehehehe... Yuk, turun!" aku tersenyum kecil sambil membantu Claire menuju lantai terbawah winter mine.

== 999th Winter Mine ===

"Waaw!" puji Claire. "Lantai ini tempatnya besar banget!" Claire langsung menoleh ke kanan-kiri saking besarnya ruangan lantai terbawah winter mine.

"Aku sudah sering datang kesini, setiap kali musim dingin tiba." jelasku perlahan. "Kau bisa menambang batu-batu dan menggali uang sebanyak yang kau bisa."

"Ehehehe! Gray-kun baik banget!" Claire tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah menyiapkan obat-obatan kalau kita kecapekan lho! Nih, liat!" Claire langsung membuka isi ranselnya dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Memang benar, ada 5 botol Bodigizer XL dan 4 botol Torbojolt XL di dalam ransel Claire. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan keranjang untuk menampung batu-batu mulia yang dikumpulkannya. "Oke, ayo bertambang!!!"

Setelah berteriak begitu, Claire langsung mengambil cangkul dan menggali tanah yang tak tertutup oleh bebatuan karang. Aku tak memperdulikannya karena aku terlalu sibuk memukul-mukulkan paluku ke arah bebatuan karang yang terdapat banyak batu-batu mulia di dalamnya.

"Gray, kau sudah—KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Aku menoleh kaget. Biasanya suara Claire biasa saja saat dia memanggilku. Kenapa dia berteriak?

"G—Gray-kun!" jerit Claire hiteris. "I... Itu...!"

Aku menoleh lagi ke arah yang dintunjuk Claire. Kedua bola mataku membesar. Terlihat badan seorang gadis, sudah agak berdebu, berlumuran dengan darah yang menghitam. Jangan-jangan itu... Aja?!

"G—Gray-kun! Aku takut! Apa itu??!" tanya Claire sambil disertai isakan tangis ketakutan. "Kita harus panggil Harris dan orang-orang kota!"

Aku tersentak. Kalau seandainya aku dan Claire memberitahukan ditemukannya mayat Aja, mereka akan mencari siapa pelakunya... Gawat!

"Gray, aku—AAAAGH!" teriak Claire, seiring kedua telapak tanganku mencengkram leher Claire, membuat Claire terjatuh ke tanah dan hanya bisa memegangi kedua pergelangan tanganku. "Hephash-khaa—AAAAAAA!!!"

Entah kenapa leherku terasa dingin. Entah kenapa ketakutanku bangkit. Entah kenapa kedua tanganku mulai mencekik leher sahabatku. Apa yang kulakukan?! Sadar, Gray! Dia bisa mati!

"G... Gra—AAAAA!! Hepashkhhhaaaaaan..." teriak Claire sambil mencoba melepaskan pegangan tanganku. Lehernya mulai mengucur keringat. Kedua tanganku makin longgar. Namun aku mulai merasa lutut Claire menghantam perutku.

BRAK!

Aku melepaskan cekikanku, menjauh beberapa langkah dan memegangi perutku. Aku mulai ketakutan. Aku merasa menjadi seperti Aja. Aku mulai merasa aku seperti Aja, yang berniat akan membunuhku setelah menamparku dan mencekikku sebelum kulukai pinggangnya dulu.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Claire terbatuk-batuk, mencoba mengatur pernapasannya kembali. Serta merta dia segera mengesot mundur dan menjauhiku, lalu bersandar pada dinding gua. "... Uhuk... Gray-kun... Kenapa kau... Mencekik.. Uhuk, aku?"

Aku terduduk ke tanah. Reaksiku saat melihat mayat Aja langsung membuatku mencekik Claire, sahabatku sendiri. Padahal dia tak bersalah apa-apa, tapi aku langsung saja menyiksanya dengan membabi-buta. Kedua mataku langsung meneteskan air mata. Kenapa aku malah nyaris membunuh Claire tadi? Kenapa?

"Gray... -Kun?" bisik Claire perlahan. Dia lalu mencoba merangkak, mendekatiku dan menatapku dengan bola mata biru tuanya yang masih agak sembab karena ketakutannya tadi.

"Claire... Maafkan aku... Maaf..." bisikku perlahan, sambil ikut meneteskan air mata. "Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah menyiksamu tadi... Aku menyesal..."

"... Kenapa kau sampai mencekikku...?" tanya Claire lagi. "... Dilihat dari reaksimu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hebat yang terjadi hingga membuatmu nyaris membunuhku tadi..."

Aku hanya mengangguk lemas. Suhu gua winter mine terdalam panas dan pengap, membuatku melepaskan beberapa kancing bajuku. "... Iya..."

"... Gray-kun..." Claire menempatkan telapak tangan kanannya ke bahuku, sambil menatapku penuh khawatir. "... Tak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya..."

"Aku... Aku..." bisikku histeris, sambil menunduk.

GREK GREKK

Claire membantuku menguburkan kembali mayat Aja. Awalnya dia kaget saat mendengarkan kisahku, tapi akhirnya dia mengerti juga setelah kuceritakan segala yang dilakukan Aja pada keluarga kami.

"Penjahat tetaplah penjahat," bisik Claire. "Kau bisa membunuhnya, karena suatu alasan yang jelas. Kau diampuni kok."

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menepuk-nepuk tanah menjadi agak rata seperti semula.

"Kau... Takkan bilang pada siapapun, kan?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Hng? Tentu saja tidak, Gray-kun. Aku janji takkan melaporkan kematian Aja pada siapapun. Bahkan pada Harris sekalipun. Takkan selama-lamanya."

"Terima kasih, Claire. Kau sahabatku yang paling baik."

"Sama-sama, Gray-kun."

-~-

Yosh! Selesai!

GABRUK GUBRAK BZIT

*masih dilempar peralatan dapur*

Ampun ampun ampun! Gue lagi sibuk ujian!!! Ampun banget kalo kalian masih belum dapet kesempatan buat baca fic bersambung gue! Maaf!!

Gue nantikan reviewnyaa!!

BRUK GABRUK KROMPYANG ZEEER *tetep diserang*


End file.
